Early sunsets over Monroevile
by Squiggles78
Summary: 10 and Rose land in an abandoned shopping center. they wonder around until they come across a very sick looking man. they realize this planet is in a lot of trouble and in a rescue attempt gone wrong Rose becomes a ticking time bomb... some swearing, fluff is too a minimum.m please review :)
1. Chapter 1- late dawns and early sunsets

Okay so if you know the song 'Early sunsets over Monroeville' by My chemical romance, then you probably have guessed what this soty is about. If you dont know it, they i HIGHLY suggest you listen to it :

watch?v=Q0NERhGOr2w

all in all im not too sure about this story.. I just feel its not as good as my last one, but tell me what you think, ive got another two waiting to be written too. i also dont have an ending yet so im open to ideas :)

(please excuse any spelling mistakes. My computer has no spell check and i suffer with dyslexia. Cry cry.)

Please review! And thanks for reading

**Early sunsets over Monroeville**

**Chapter one – **Late dawns and early sunsets

They stepped out of the TARDIS doors in

to a blinding orange sunset.

The Doctor frowned and looked around, confused.

"'_One of the best tourist's spots in the universe'_ _he said_" Mocked Rose "_busiest place you'll ever see" _She laughed.

The planet they had landed on appeared to be completely deserted. With only white stone buildings and empty shops standing in the orange glow of the Earth like sunset.

"It Was the last time I was here!" said the Doctor, rubbing the back of this neck in confusion. "Maybe it's a Sunday"

Rose rolled her eyes and laughed as he turned to lock the TARDIS doors and they began walking. The air was cool and welcoming, reminding Rose of the beginning of summertime back on her Earth.

"You were right about it though" she said "It does look just like home, all the buildings an that"

"Well that's what this planet is based on, Italy specifically. But this part is called _Monroeville _for some reason" he informed

"Wait, you mean like in Pennsylvania, right?" she asked

"Suppose so" He nodded "I just can't figure out why it's so empty."

They walked for a little while longer, looking around.

"Wow, that's weird" said Rose, pointing to a large building, made up mainly of glass with large sliding doors. "This place can't be closed then, all the shops are wide open"

They walked towards the doors and inspected the shopping center.

"God it's massive!" she said, holding out her arms in awe of the large empty space

"C'mon" Said the doctor grabbing her hand "let's have a look around"

They ran through the endless smooth corridors, passing shop after shop, left unattended and open. It was hard for any one, child or adult not to run around when presented with an empty shopping center. It was just so large and free and begging to be enjoyed.

They came across a pair of massively tall escalators that had also been left running and slowly rode to the top floor of the shopping center while catching their breath. They had been skipping around and playing with things for a good 20 minutes now and were starting to get frustrated with the obvious abandonment of the entire area. This _was_ strange.

They were in what seemed to be the center of the building, in a large round room with many corridors leading to other sections of the place. There was a massive circular water fountain in the middle of the space that had been left running. The bottom of the water was filled with clean shining alien currency's where people had thrown their wishes into the fountain and it sparkled magnificently. Rose was balancing on the grey stone edge as they walked and talked, holding on to the Doctor's shoulder every now and again for support.

"It's a bit weird" He said with a frown "This place should be packed. But nothing, not a soul"

"Well maybe every ones on lunch" She said, almost tripping with her arms stretched out in the air.

"But there's just _no one_"

"Well now thinking about it, with your bloody drivin. Who knows where we are" She joked

"Oi!" he said, giving her a little nudge, sending her tipping backwards off the wall she walked on with her feet landing in the shallow water of the fountain. She gasped in shock of the cold water and he immediately burst out in laughter.

"I'll ave you for that!" She laughed and grabbed him by the neck and shoulders, pulling him over the small stone wall and into the water with her.

"No, no, no!" he shouted, almost landing flat on his face. He too gasped at the cold water now filling his converse and soaking his trousers. "Rose Tyler!"

He started to splash her with the water and she gasped again, holding back the laughter. He giggled and ran around the fountain as she chased him. They continued to splash each other and got soaking wet while creasing over with giggles.

The Doctor was bent with his hands in the water, ready to send a wave a cold water at her face, when he stopped dead. His eyes were focused behind Rose, his now flat brown hair dripping bright water droplets into his face. She stopped laughing for a moment and looked behind her.

In the distance of the shopping center was a man, wondering around in tattered dirty clothing. He dragged one leg behind and walked a slow and painful looking pace.

They stared at him for a moment. The Doctor looked at Rose and then back at the man, a very worried expression on his face. The sight of the man, dragging himself around made them both feel strange. Like he wasn't supposed to be there, or they were hallucinating or he wasn't quite real.

The Doctor stood up straight and continued to step out of the fountain and walk slowly towards the man, with Rose a few steps behind him.

The closer they got, the stranger he seemed. He didn't seem to notice them at all, still dragging his leg along the floor. There was a small trail of blood from his clothes. He appeared to be badly injured.

"Excuse me" said the Doctor "are you alright?"

The man paid no attention. They stepped closer.

"umm.. hello? Are you hurt? I'm a doctor, I can help. What's your name?"

The man stopped walking.

He slowly turned to face them. They both felt a wave of shock and fear upon seeing his face.

His skin was dull and scarred, covered in dark infected looking gashes and holes. His eyes were vacant and stained with a grey blue and appeared to have no pupil at all. His mouth hung open and his body appeared to be falling apart and almost rotting away.

"Oh my god" Rose barely managed to mouth as the strange man let out a horrifying grumble of a sound and started to hobble towards them.

They both started to step backwards slowly as he sped up with a look of anguish and lust on his face.

"Can you understand me?" The Doctor started to ramble "Are you hurt? We're not going to hurt you, I promise, we can help" They sped up walking backwards and the man continued to moan and grumble more aggressively "Hello? What's wrong with you? Look just keep still" Before they had realised they had backed into a small gift shop with no back exit

"_Doctor_" Said Rose anxiously

"He's clearly hurt_"_ he mumbled back to her "Just clam down! We will help you"

"Doctor, I don't think he's right" She said panicking.

They had completely backed into a wall and the man learched forwards towards them will all of his force.

The Doctors first reaction was to push Rose behind him and cover her from the insane man as best he could. She let out a screech hid her face into her hands.

They braced and closed their eyes, it was over in a second.

A massive boom echoed through the building and practically destroyed their eardrums.

Everything was blurry. The only thing that existed was the horrifying high pitch scream left ringing in their ears.

They were both holding their heads to protect their ears from further damage and the Doctor tried to focus his vision on the attacker.

The Man lay dead on the ground, twitching, eyes still fixed open, a bullet wound through his head.

They stood for a moment, frozen. They were both dripping wet and now spattered with cold flesh and blood. The world slowly came back to them.

In the entrance of the store stood a woman, slowly lowering a large shotgun from her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2 - the survivors

**Chapter two **

"Are you bit?" Was the first thing she said to them. The silence was now thick in their heads and was almost painful. It was as if the dead man on the ground meant nothing to the woman who had shot him.

"Are you bit?" she asked again, more aggressively.

Rose and the Doctor could barely utter any words, both of their mouths hanging open in shock.

The Woman started pacing towards them and lifted her gun back to her eyes, swapping its direction back and forth them both.

"_I said_ did it _bite_ you?" She pointed the gun right in there faces.

"No, no we haven't been bitten!" said the Doctor in a rush. She lowered her weapon.

"Good" she nodded.

"You didn't have to kill him" he said, looking back at the dead pile of flesh at their feet. The woman gave him a strange look.

"Kill him? Kill _him?"_ she said "That _thing_ was killed a long time ago. And it would have killed you too, are you mad? What the hell do you think you're doing out here?" She spoke like she wanted to shout at them, but her voice was almost a whisper. She was quite tall and slender, with curly black hair tied in a bun, pale skin and green eyes. She must have been somewhere in her early thirties but the stress lines on her skin added a fair amout of years to her complexion.

"What happened here?" Spoke Rose. The woman took a moment to observe the both of them, taking in their expressions.

"My god." she said. "You don't know, do you?"

Rose and the Doctor looked at each other.

"Know what?" He said impatiently.

She paused again and shock her head. "Right then" She said, throwing the large gun around her body on a long strap. "You better come with me."

She took them through a series of underground tunnels and was careful in making sure they weren't followed. They made small talk and asked names. She said her name was Lucy, she had been stranded on this planet for eight years with her Brother and her girlfriend. This planet had a major outbreak of an unknown disease that would kill you and seemingly reanimate your corps to be aggressive and hungry. _Zombies_ was the word that sprung to Roses mind. Lucy knew little about the disease itself, all she knew was they would be stuck here for a long time, with no intergalactic help because of fear that the disease would spared. The entire planet had been abandoned until the problem had resolved its self.

They reached what seemed like a small abandoned motel, surrounded with massive fences of wood, barbed wire and just about anything. She entered a code into a small pad lock and let them in.

When they entered the main reception of the motel, every one inside stood up fast at the sight of them. There was only about six inhabitants in the room. Three of them were human, a young looking boy and woman, and a slightly older looking man. Two rather purple looking lizard people, who looked like a married couple both quickly sat back down with a sigh of disappointment when they saw who had entered the room, or rather, who had not.

They were quickly surrounded by the other humans. The Young looking blonde girl hugged Lucy with relief and the even younger looking boy took them in for a moment. The older man stood a few feet away with his arms folded, shaking his head and spinning to face the other way.

"What?" Said the boy looking confused "How?" He also had similar black curly hair, only his eyes were a shocking blue and he looked like he must have been about 17.

"I found these two wondering around the shops" said Lucy "They were laughing and running about like kids, no idea what's going on here. Almost got ripped apart by a one of them lot. Said they just landed here."

The blonde girl also gave them a long look. She was small and petite, with fair skin and brown eyes, her hair was light and wavy and she had a look of innocence about her.

"What? You mean they were just wondering around?" she asked.

"Uh, hullo. I'm the Doctor…" said the Doctor, awkwardly waving.

They young boy laughed "oh my god, there real!" He out stretched his hand to the doctor "im Damon" he said, shaking the Doctors hand fast and enthusiastically "I suppose you know my sister, and this is Sky" he gestured to the blonde girl. He Grabbed Roses hand and she introduced herself too, laughing at his enthusiastic attitude.

They had some moments of hand shaking, hugging and name learning and the usual repetition of the phrase _'no, just the doctor _ until learning his name was given up on. The Doctor noticed the purple aliens in the back of the room.

"And what about those two over there?" asked the Doctor in a hushed vioce, trying not to be too impolite.

"Oh, That's Lexileigh and Christobon" Said Lucy "They uh, there little girl went missing yesterday. We've been out looking for her ever since, lucky for you."

"And you've all just been surviving here?" asked the Doctor "A little group of humanoids fighting their own war in silence? Waiting it out?" They nodded and a smile beamed across his face

"That's brilliant"

"How do you know there not infected?" came a voice from behind the small circle.

It was the older man, still with his arms folded.

"You can't just bring home strays Lucy, are you a fucking idiot? Did you even check?"

"There hardly corpses are they?" she snapped back. The chemistry of the room quickly became hot and awkward. The man looked at them as he started to walk away. " just more mouths to feed if you ask me." He snarled.

The atmosphere in the room was silent and thick for a moment, Sky turned to Rose and the Doctor.

"Don't mind him" she said in a hushed voice "he just gets like that sometimes"

"No, its alright" said Rose in a reassuring tone.

"Never mind him" said Lucy "You said you have a ship and supplies and you're a doctor. You can help us, right?"

His face broke into a very smug sort of smile. "Not only can I help you" he said " I can probably cure those things you call corpses"

...

...

...

...

sorry this chapter was pretty uneventful, it'll get better :) can i get a review?

also if you like this sort of thing then i recommend you take a look at my last story 'The vampire myth' its obviously about.. well.. vampires..

thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3 - Decisions

**Chapter three - decisions **

The motel was relatively large. Small for a motel, but large when only eight people were occupying it.

Rose and the doctor were in one of the small bedrooms, each lying on two single beds that were placed on opposite sides of the room, with only a tiny amount of walkway space between them. The window was wide open letting the cool summer air and burning orange sunlight dominate the small room. Rose was laying on her side, with her head resting on her hands, watching the doctor. He was on his back with his hands behind his head and one leg resting on his high knee. He appeared to be thinking intently.

"So" she said "we've landed in a zombie apocalypse"

He smiled "It would appear so"

"Are they really zombies then? Like, are they dead an stuff?"

"I'm not sure, didn't really get a proper look. But that one in the shop looked pretty dead to me, he was practically half rotted."

"Will you really be able to cure 'em then? The zombies? Cause when you watch this kinda think in the films, they always end up just killin 'em. But then there's you, Doctor. Trying to cure zombies" she smiled.

He sat up and leaned against the wall, still thinking. "But that's the thing see, an epidemic like this, should be huge. But then how come I've never heard of it? It _must_ have been cured fast in order for this planet to be thriving again so soon. But what happened? This isn't just your average cold, Rose. Oh no, this is much bigger. The only other way they could control it would be to _nuke_ the damn place, and i doubt they would do that"

He got up and reached for his brown trench coat that had been thrown at the bottom of his bed. He sat back down cross legged and searched through one of the pockets, still rambling about the disease. His hands looked like they had disappeared into them. Rose often wondered if his pockets were like the TARDIS and _bigger on the inside._ She took a mental note to sneak a quick peak the next time he wasn't looking.

"Aha!" He said. He held up and small clear plastic bottle containing one white pill. He threw it at Rose and continued to lie back down on the bed.

"What's this?" she asked.

"I don't want you getting sick" he said.

"What do you mean?"

"You just have to trust me" he said "its like antibiotics, but they work before you catch something. If you get an illness, this pill will slow down the infection as best possible. Its universal, works on anything"

"Why don't you take one then?" she asked

"don't need to, look, Rose. Just take the pill"

She twisted open the bottle and held the while pill, twirling it around in thumb and index finger.

"Do you trust me?" he asked

"Of course I do" she said.

"then just take it"

She sighed and placed the pill in her mouth. He watched her carefully, making sure she swallowed it, smiled and turned back to his original thinking position with his eyes shut.

Some minuets passed, Rose didn't feel any different after taking the pill. The room was still filled with a brilliant orange. The sunset on this planet seemed to last forever, she assumed that it turned a little slower than her home planet. There was a knock on their door.

The young boy named Damon peered his head around the door.

"Uh..My sister wants to see you both" he said.

The three of them continued to walk down through the abandoned corridors of the motel to another room, where everyone was seated around a table covered in messy sheets of paper and cups of coffee.

The two purple aliens gave them a welcoming nod and smile, probably making up for not saying hello earlier as they were obviously too upset. The rest of the room seemed to have a very worried and stressed out atmosphere.

The older man, Tristan, gave them a very rude glare as they sat down at the table to join the others.

"I still don't think it's a good idea" said Sky with a worried expression "they don't even know how it is out there"

"Help is help" said Lucy "It's up to them"

"Uh.. What exactly are you talking about?" asked the Doctor.

"Were running low on supply's" she said "we need to go out and get some food and keep looking for Lexaleigh and Christobons little girl. We need to decide who goes and who stays, its _very_ dangerous"

"Well actually I do need to grab some things from my ship" said the Doctor casually

"What, you would just go out _there_?" said Lucy

The Doctor shrugged. "Well, I've been in worse situations. When are we leaving?"

"Now" Said Tristan. Every one stood up including Rose and put on her pink hooded jacket.

"What are you doing" said the doctor. She looked at him for a moment, like it was obvious.

"Well, I'm coming with you aint I"

"no you're not" he said, sounding like her dad "no, you can wait here. I shouldn't be too long"

She simply burst out laughing and proceeded to do up her jacket.

"It'sup to her, Doctor" Said Lucy. "we need all the help we can get"

"Then its decided." Said Rose.

The Doctor was looking rather helpless , frowning with his mouth hanging open like a gold fish. He didn't like it when companions refused his orders, especially when he couldn't stop them.

"What do we need?" she asked.


	4. Chapter 4 - pockets

**Chapter four -pockets**

Before they left the safe area, the doctor and Rose were practically forced to carry a gun each, despite the Doctors protests. It was clear that he hated having it, but Rose thought the way he held it looked like it was second nature to him, it just fit so well in his hands, like he really knew how to handle one. Rose herself on the other hand had never even been that close to a gun, and acted terrified of the thing, holding it at arms length away from her body. How very British. It wasn't even a normal gun, it was an _alien _gun with more buttons and settings and probably shot lasers or something. But still, she attempted to pretend she new what she was doing in front of her new zombie killing friends.

They walked with the others for a while. The doctor was clearly worried and a little angry that Rose refused to stay with Lexaleigh and Christobon where it was safe. She nudged him every one in a while and tried to make him laugh. He did laugh of course, but he had one of those _im trying to be angry with you _attitudes. These moods never lasted very long, his sulky face only encouraged her teasing and playfulness. It was hard to stay angry with her.

When they decided to split up. The Doctor and Rose were instructed on what to get and headed off together to find supply's.

They walked to the TARDIS so the Doctor could grab some equipment. When they walked into the console room, it gave a warm welcoming buzz and slowly began to light up.

The Doctor immediately jumped around in excitement and started to gather his things on a small bag. Rose watched him careful from the other side of the room.

"We could just rescue 'em" she said. He looked up at her with a curious expression "Y'know, just gather every one up and fly away"

"You know why we cant do that" He said.

"I dunno, cause its too easy?" she asked.

"No, _well. _That _and _it wont solve the problem" he continued to gather up seemingly random items "We can rescue anybody from anything, but it wont make it better. You cant always run away from things"

"you must be the _king_ of running away from things" she said playfully. He laughed

"Well, I know from first hand experience." He threw the bag over his shoulder "you cant run from everything. Come on, we better get going"

they walked out of the TARDIS and he looked around to check it was safe. Rose was staring at his bag.

"Doctor" she asked "how did you fit so much in that bag?" he laughed and began to walk

"seriously, i really wanna know! Like, are they _bigger on the inside_?"

He just laughed "Oh Rose, wouldn't you like to know"

She playfully pushed him and laughed "Stop it, really, tell me. Your pockets too. How can you fit so much in there?"

The doctor decided he rather enjoyed teasing her this way, and simply tapped his nose in response to her question. This was more frustrating to her than imaginable.

"if you don't tell me ill just reach in there and see for my self" She said.

He laughed. "That wont tell you anything"

She thought about it for a moment, trying to hold back the smile on her face. After a fue seconds of indecision, she reached into the nearest pocket of his long brown trench coat. A confused expression worked it was over her face. The Doctor giggled to him self, and Rose stopped walking, trying to force her hand further into his pocket.

It was empty, completely empty. She half expected to find some sort of bottomless pit, but instead it felt like an ordinary empty pocket.

"But..I saw you.. you were putting stuff in 'ere" She rambled, while moving to his other side to check the other pocket. They were both empty.

"Its all gone. How did you do that?" She asked

He simply reached into his pocket and pulled out a small white paper bag

"Would you like a jelly baby?" he teased. Her face was the picture of confusion and she looked blankly at him for a moment. He laughed, placed a jelly baby in his mouth and put the little white bag back into his pocket. She reached for the bag in his coat, and it was as if it had vanished. While she was still searching around in his pocket, he reached into the on on the opposite side of his coat and pulled out the same little white bag.

"Are you sure you don't want one? There pretty good" he said, placing another into his mouth.

"Now your just taking the mic!" she laughed and took a jelly baby "How are you doing that?"

"Little time lord magic" he said, putting the bag back into his pocket

"show me again" she said.

He reached into the pocket on the inside of his jacket and pulled out his sonic screwdriver he then placed it into the same pocket the jelly babies had disappeared. She followed it with her hand and found the pocket empty. He smiled and reached into his trouser pocket and pulled out the screwdriver.

"Your suit does it too!?" without thinking she put her hand straight into his trouser pocket in search for more items.

"_Rose_" he laughed, half telling her off, half blushing. She quickly whipped out her hand when she realized that searching around the against the doctors thigh was probably inappropriate.

"Sorry" she giggled, but his face dropped when a groaning noise sounded from behind her. His eyes were fixed on the quickly approaching zombie like figure and Rose was afraid to turn around.

The Doctor grabbed her by the hand and began to run.


	5. Chapter 5 - caught

**Chapter five - caught **

their first instinct was to run in the opposite direction back to the TARDIS.

As they turned a near by corner they almost crashed head first into two more corpses. The creatures slowly became alert and turned to follow the warm tasty looking pair. They tuned around and ran in a different direction, sending them way off course from where they needed to be.

They were now being pursued by three very hungry walking piles of rotting flesh. These were much faster than the first one, almost running passe The original one they met was injured and absentminded. These appeared to be alert and almost..._fresh_

Roses head felt a mess. Just seeing those zombies made every part of her body scream in disgust, fear and empathy. It was so wrong.

It had taken them by surprise. One minuet they were playful and teasing and the next they were running for their lives. Her heart was racing and her muscles burned at the shock of having to suddenly run so intensely with out warming up first. Her lungs begged her to stop but her instincts refused.

They ran for what felt like miles, hand in hand. They had gone the long way but the doctor could sense that the TARDIS was closer than they anticipated Rose suddenly stopped, letting go of the Doctors hand.

The doctor ran back a few paces to retrieve her. Their breathing hardened as their bodies recovered.

"Rose!" he shouted in a short shallow breath "what are you doing? Come on!" he grabbed her hand again and tried to pull her with him.

She was staring into a near by shop. He followed her gaze to find a very small child, standing alone in the shop with her face against the wall. Her skin was a pale purple and almost scale like. Her hair was long down her back with a strange shade of blonde that almost appeared to have sparkling streaks of green and silver. She was missing her shoes and held a small rope in her hand that had a teddy of an animal on the other end that Rose couldn't identify.

"Its her" she breathed "Those aliens back at the motel, its their kid"

Rose ran into the shop and the Doctor followed. She approached the child. She was staring up at the wall, un-moving with her head slightly to the side.

Rose made no hesitation to approach her.

"little girl?" she said, bending to her level. The Doctor was a step behind her and held her hand, making sure she didn't venture too close.

"little girl? Come with us we will take you to your mum an dad" she said, getting closer still.

"Rose.. i don't think-" the Doctor said

"Little girl?" Rose placed her hand on to the girls shoulder and the child suddenly turned around to face them. The girls jaw was hanging off and she was letting out an almighty scream. He eyes were hollow and grey and her skin was covered in claw and teeth marks.

"Rose!" the doctor shouted as he attempted to pull her away from the dead child's corps.

All Rose could feel was the sinking of her heart from the disappointment of seeing her face. The feeling of hope for an innocent life being snatched away so aggressively It took a moment for her to even recognize the danger over the sadness. It was a moment too late.

She felt the Doctor almost rip off her arm in an attempt to pull her to safety in him arms. But it was too late. The girl had hold of Roses arm and was simply pulled along with her. Rose screamed as the panic set in and tried to shake her off.

The girl attempted to bite into her hand, already placed so close to her mouth. Roses reflexes only setting in enough to avoid a chunk being taken out of her arm. Instead there was a long open wound where her teeth had scraped along Roses skin.

She screamed again from the pain and attempted to kick away the struggling zombie. It only flung itself harder towards its victim still growling and moaning in the high pitched voice that once belonged to a child. This time its teeth sunk into Roses leg and refused to let go.

She almost collapsed at the sudden pain but the Doctors arms were quickly around her, pulling her away with no result what so ever.

This was it. They couldn't run. He had to make a choice, and fast. There was nothing else that could be done.

Roses consciousnesses slipped away into blackness. She heard a gunshot. The sharp tight force on her leg eased and the pain overcame her body.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

the air burned her lungs as she gasped upon awakening. Her heart was beating furiously and her vision was completely white. There was a massive ringing in her ears as her brain replayed the screaming and growling of the little girl that had tried to take a bite out of her. What the hell happened?

She held up her hands to block the sunlight and a few moments passed in silence as she tried to breathe. Where was she? Is she dead? Where was the doctor?

"Doctor?" she mumbled still holding her hands to her eyes.

She sat up, her ribs aching. Her eyes slowly came into focus.

He was sitting, with his arms around his knees, watching her. His eyes were dark and tired looking.

The once orange sky, now becoming a cold darkening blue into twilight.

He watched her for a moment as she adjusted to reality.

The sharp pain in her leg and arm reminded her of what had just happened. She reached for her leg instinctively to hold the pain. There was no blood, no rip. She could feel a thick bandage covering the bite and she noticed she was wearing different clothes.

"my clothes" she said, confused.

He looked up from beneath his arms "i know, there was a lot of blood, I – I couldn't risk any one seeing you, im sorry-" he went on

"No, no" she said "its fine"she wasn't in the mood to bother with personal boundaries. She held her hand to her head and let her brain attempt to remember what had happened.

".. the girl" she said in a whispered voice "... she bit me"

"i know" he said

"what happened?" there was a pause

"...I shot her." the dark look in the doctors eyes returned and he closed them, took a deep breath and buried his head back into his arms.

Another moment passed and Rose thought about this. The Doctor, _her_ _doctor_, just shot a child in order to save her life.

What would they tell the others?

"we cant let anybody know what happened" he said, as if reading her mind. "if they realize you have been bitten, they will kill you"

"whats gonna happen to me, Doctor" she asked shakily "will i turn into one of 'em?"

He paused.

"I don't know"

More minuets passed.

"how did i get here?" she asked.

"I carried you." he said, matter of factually.

"you carried me onto a roof?" she asked bewildered. He simply nodded slowly, eyes out of focus.

She took the opportunity to look around. The ground was cold and concrete. In the middle of the roof was a large hut with a single door that looked like it had been shut _sonic tight._ The doctors bag lay spilled on the ground with scatted medical equipment and bandages creating a path from the door to where she awoke. She noticed the gun the doctor was once holding, was now on the ground near the wall of the hut.

There was a small dent in the seemingly flimsy metal wall and it seemed like the gun had been thrown at it in anger.

She looked back to the doctor, who lay in the same position with vacant yet angry looking eyes.

She imagined it had been the other way around, imagined trying to pull her friend away from danger

and failing.

She thought about the choice he had to make. Let his friend die, or kill this monster. A monster who, if cured, would be nothing more than a harmless innocent little girl just trying to find her mum and dad.

She decided that she would have done the same. But _god_ would it hurt.

It made her uneasy to think about. She kept replaying it in her head, imagining him pull the trigger. It made her shudder. It wasn't his fault though, she knew how much he hated guns and violence But for a second she looked at him and instead of seeing her playful, beautiful, amazing Doctor; she saw a solider A solider who had destroyed planets and monsters and people, all because he _had to_. She felt more pity for him than anyone else in the universe.

"it was my fault" she began "im so sorry, if I just thought about it. I didn't even think she-"

"don't" he interrupted "it is not your fault, Rose Tyler. Don't even say that"

he appeared to be composing himself and moved to sit next to her. He put him arms around her and she cradled into his chest. The panic slowly made its way into her head and she tried to hold back the sobs

"Doctor im scared" she whispered

"Don't be" he said "nothing is going to happen to you"

she paused. "how come we aint in the TARDIS?" she wondered loooking up at him.

"There was too many of them in that area. We wouldnt have made it back. I needed to get you sorted quickly and well.. the blood was only attracting more of them."

"are there more of them outside that door?"

"I dont think so, not anymore" he said.

they sat quietley for a moment, taking in the cooling air. The doctors bag started to make a fuzzing noise and a womans voise mumbeld from the depths of it. It was one of Lucys walkie-talkies she had given the Doctor before they split up. They must be pretty worried by now.

Rose sat up straight as the Doctor moved away from her to reach for the big brown bag. He dug around for a while until he found the walkie-talkie, he then proceeded to pull his sonic screwdriver from his coat and buzzed it to clear out the unwanted frequencies. Rose smiled at the memory of his magic pockets, but her smiled faded when she thought about how quickly everything changed.

The Doctor spoke into the walkie-talkie an let the others know they were okay. He told them they were chased and got stranded on a roof. Lucy shouted at him for a while and Rose took this opportunity to tune out and fully examine the damage on her body.

The pain was nothing like before. She began to stand up slowly and felt the dizziness rush to her head. The doctor had probably injected tones of pain medication into her when she was unconscious She knew she would re-live the pain some time in the morning. She stretched and tried to ignore the ache of every muscle in her body, her leg was unstable but walk-able. She would have to learn to walk with out making it obvious she got hurt.

Her hands wandered up to her neck and she noticed a small stinging sensation.

The Doctor was finished with the walkie-talkie and approached Rose.

"you have some scratches on your neck" he informed her. He reached back into his bag and pulled out a long peace of knitted material.

"here, you should probably ware this for a while 'till it heals up" he rapped the long stripped scarf around her neck just enough to cover the scratches. She breathed a laugh at its length and eccentricity. He smiled a smile that didn't touch his eyes and said "perfect"

he pulled her arm over his shoulder for support and very slowly made for the door.

...

...

...

...

please tell me what you think so far! :D thanks for reading guys


End file.
